Chaosurlaub
by GefallenerEngel
Summary: AU - Harry hat einen Zwillingsbruder, James und Lily leben noch, allerdings hat Lily von ihrer Männerwirtschaft die Nase voll und schickt diese in den Urlaub...please R
1. Authors Note Personenbeschreibung

So hiermit läute ich ne neue Story von mir ein g die ganze beschreibung steht unten incl. der beschreibung der Personen, da ich gar nicht nach den Büchern gehe und mir somit was komplett neues ausdenke, ich hoffe es gefällt euch

**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern nur JKR, ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und werde auch keines verlangen.

* * *

Voldemort hat es nie gegeben, so dass James und Lily Potter noch leben, allerdings ist eine kleine Änderung in ihrem Leben, sie haben nicht ein Kind, sondern zwei Kinder und zwar hat Harry hier einen Zwillingsbruder Evan. Die Zwillinge sind zum Zeitpunkt der Geschichte ungefähr 7 Jahre alt.

**Inhalt:** Lily brauch einmal Urlaub von ihren 3 Männern und schickt James daher mit den Zwillingen und Sirius auf eine kleine Reise, damit sie endlich mal wieder ausspannen kann.

**Charaktere:**

**James Potter:** Der Vater der Zwillinge (wer hätte das gedacht), er ist Lehrer in Hogwarts und unterrichtet VgddK. Während der Schulzeit lebt er zusammen mit Lily auf Hogwarts, in den Ferien in einem kleinen Haus, in einem Vorort von London

**Lily Potter:** Ehefrau von James Potter und somit die Mutter der Zwillinge, sie hat nach Hogwarts eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin gemacht und übte bis zur Geburt der Zwillinge dieses Beruf im St. Mungos, danach hat sie einen Job in Hogwarts bekommen und kümmert sich jetzt dort um die Krankenstation der Schule.

**Sirius Black:** Bester Freund von James und der Pate von Harry. Er bringt den Zwillingen allen möglichen Schwachsinn bei und wundert sich immer öfter, dass die Zwillinge ihn übertreffen. Er arbeitet als Auror für das Ministerium und ist somit nur auf Bereitschaft, da es in der Zauberwelt recht friedlich ist.

**Remus Lupin:** Ebenfalls bester Freund von James und der Taufpate von Evan. Er versucht Sirius meist davon abzubringen, die Zwillinge in ihren jungen Jahren nicht gänzlich verkorkst werden und rettet meist, was noch zu retten ist. Er hat keine arbeit, da er wegen seinem Leben als Werwolf hat er es schwer, überhaupt einen Arbeitgeber zu finden und lebt somit bei Sirius.

**Harry James Potter:** Harry ist der Ältere der Zwillinge und auch der ruhigere. Er sieht seinem Vater zum verwechseln ähnlich, außer das er die smaragdgrünen Augen seiner Mutter hat. Er will seinen kleinen Bruder die meiste Zeit beschützen, hilft diesem allerdings auch bei jedem Streich, womit sie ihre Umgebung zum Wahnsinn treiben. Da er zu einer Muggleschule geht und er daher mit Evan nicht bei seinen Eltern wohnen kann, lebt er während der Schulzeit bei seinem Onkel Sirius und Onkel Remus.

**Evan Michael Potter:** Evan ist 5 Minuten jünger wie Harry und der deutlich wildere, er ist kaum zu bändigen und hört auch nur, wenn ihm klar ist, das er eine Strafe zu erwarten hat, wenn er sich nicht benimmt. Evan kommt vom aussehen her stark nach seiner Mutter, wobei seine Haarfarbe recht selten ist. Seine schwarzen Haare glänzen immer etwas rötlich, und seine rehbraunen Augen bringen jede noch so harte Person zum schmelzen. Er lebt genauso wie Harry während der Schulzeit bei seinen Onkeln.


	2. Prolog

**Titel:** Chaosurlaub  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren außer an den von mir erdachten. Ich möchte hiermit kein Geld verdienen und die alleinigen Rechte liegen bei JKR  
  
**Rating:** G  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Lily brauch einmal Urlaub von ihren 3 Männern und schickt James daher mit den Zwillingen und Sirius auf eine kleine Reise, damit sie endlich mal wieder ausspannen kann.

* * *

**Prolog**

James schaute auf seine beiden Söhne, wie sie friedlich in ihren Betten lagen. Die Ferien waren gerade vorbei und er hatte beide Jungen von seinen Freunden abgeholt. Leise schloss er die Tür und ging hinunter zur Küche, um sich dort einen Kaffee zu machen.

Evan öffnete seine Augen und starrte die Decke an, als er neben sich etwas spürte und kurz darauf das Gesicht seines Bruders auftauchte.

Evan grinste den Älteren an und setzte sich dann mit einem Ruck auf, so dass Harry aus dem Bett fiel.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" Evan schaute seinen Bruder unschuldig an

"Weiß nicht, weiter schlafen vielleicht?"

"Nein, ich will nicht, lass uns runter gehen, vielleicht macht Daddy gerade was Lustiges." Evan schwank sich aus dem Bett und griff nach einem zu großen Hemd, um sich dieses überzuwerfen.

Harry zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und folgte dem Kleinen aus dem Zimmer, der nun leise die Treppe hinunter schlich um dann vor der Küchentür stehen zubleiben und an dieser zu lauschen. Harry stellte sich hinter ihn und lauschte ebenfalls, allerdings war niemand zu hören, als ein leises Plop sie nach hinten fallen ließ.

Nach ein paar Sekunden hörten sie die Stimme von Sirius, der anscheinend in die Küche apperiert war, um mit der Familie zu frühstücken.

"Wollen wir Indianer spielen?" Evan drehte sich zu Harry um und grinste diesen frech an.

"Ohja, aber wir brauchen auch Cowboys, die wir fangen können."

"Onkel Sirius ist doch da und Daddy, die können wir fesseln." Evan war Feuer und Flamme und stürzte die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf, um dort einige Seile zu holen.

Die zwei Jungen stürzten in die Küche und grinsten die zwei anwesenden Erwachsenen frech an.

"Na was habt ihr?" James schaute von seiner Zeitung auf zu seinen zwei Söhnen, die langsam an die Erwachsenen heranschlichen.

"Wir spielen nur." Harry blickte zu seinem Komplizen, der sich Sirius langsam näherte, während er selber auf seinen Vater zuging.

"Und was wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Cowboy und Indianer....und jetzt auf sie!"

Das war das Stichwort, die beiden 7-jährigen stürzten auf ihren Vater und Onkel zu und fesselten sie in Windeseile an ihre Stühle, so dass die Erwachsenen Probleme hatten sich noch zu bewegen. Bei ihrem Angriff waren einige Tassen und auch die restlichen Stühle umgekippt, so dass die Küche jetzt aussah wie ein riesiges Schlachtfeld.

"Evan binde mich sofort los." James versuchte ruhig mit seinem Sohn zu reden, der ihn triumphierend angrinste.

"Nein, ihr seid unsere Gefangene, nicht wahr Harry?" Harry nickte seinem Bruder zu und setzte sich auf den Boden vor seinem Vater auf den Boden.

"Evan Michael Potter binde mich sofort los."

"Nein!" Evan verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und schaute den Erwachsenen trotzig an.

"Bei Merlin, was habt ihr jetzt wieder angestellt?" Evan zuckte zusammen, genauso wie sein Bruder, die darauf hin in das wütende Gesicht ihrer Mutter sahen.

"Wir spielen mit Daddy und Onkel Sirius."

"Ihr spielt, schaut euch doch einmal um, ihr habt die ganze Küche eingesaut. Nicht einmal 24Stunden sind wir hier und gleich bricht das komplette Chaos aus. Geht sofort in euer Zimmer." Lily schwenkte kurz ihren Zauberstab, so dass Sirius und James von den Seilen wieder befreit waren und nun auf die zwei Jungen blickten, die mit gesenktem Kopf die Küche verließen.

"Schatz, reg dich nicht auf, wir räumen hier gleich schnell auf und dann ist wieder alles in Ordnung." Er nahm seine Frau in den Arm, worauf diese sich daraus wieder löste.

"Nein James, ich brauche Zeit für mich, ein wenig, bitte nimm die beiden Rabauken und von mir aus auch noch Sirius und fahr mit ihnen weg." Lily drehte sich um und verließ die Küche daraufhin wieder.

James schaute kurz hinter seiner Frau her, bevor er zu seinem besten Freund schaute.

"Denkst du, das Remus auch mitkommen will?"


	3. Nie wieder fliegen

**Titel:** Chaosurlaub  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren außer an den von mir erdachten. Ich möchte hiermit kein Geld verdienen und die alleinigen Rechte liegen bei JKR  
  
**Rating:** G  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Lily brauch einmal Urlaub von ihren 3 Männern und schickt James daher mit den Zwillingen und Sirius auf eine kleine Reise, damit sie endlich mal wieder ausspannen kann.

**A/N: **Tja viele Reviews gibt's ja noch nicht –sfz-

_Erin: _Danke Mausi -g- Du weißt ja das ich manchmal einen an der Klatsche habe und hey es wird noch besser -lol- hab wieder so viele Ideen

_PrinzessMalfoy: _Ich werde wohl, das war ursprünglich die Idee hab aber dann doch was anderes geschrieben -g- aber Mal abwarten vielleicht tauchen die Weasleys auch jetzt schon auf -hände reib-

* * *

**Nie wieder fliegen**

"Daddy? Wieso sind wir so hoch?" Evan schaute seinen Vater fragend an, bevor sich der Kleine wieder dem Fenster widmete.

"Daddy, warum hat die Frau da vorne was zu Essen?" Jetzt war es an Harry seinen Vater zu fragen.

James schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht und stöhnte genervt auf, sie saßen gerade einmal zwanzig Minuten in dem Flugzeug und schon nervten die Zwillinge ihn.

"Daddy! Schau mal! Draußen ist alles ganz weiß!" Evan zupfte am Shirt seines Vaters und zeigte immer wieder aus dem Fenster.

"Schatz das sind Wolken, die sind nun einmal weiß." James setzte seinen Sohn wieder ordentlich in den Sitz. "Wo ist dein Bruder Evan?"

"Weiß nicht, vielleicht ist hier irgendwo Spielzeug und er hat es gefunden." Evan sprang von seinem Sitz auf, wurde aber im letzten Moment von James noch festgehalten.

"Du bleibst hier sitzen junger Mann." Er stand auf und sah Harry bei der Flugbegleiterin, die den kleinen Schwarzhaarigen genervt ansah.

"Nein, ich kann dir nicht sagen, wieso wir so hoch fliegen und du solltest Wörter benutzen, die es wirklich gibt, das Wort Muggle existiert doch gar nicht."

"Entschuldigen Sie vielmals." James nahm Harry auf seinen Arm um den Kleinen wieder auf seinen Platz zu setzen.

"Er fliegt zum ersten Mal richtig?" James nickte der jungen Frau zu, die daraufhin zu lächeln anfing. "Hier schau einmal, ich hab etwas für dich."

"Und was ist mit Evan?" Harry drehte die kleine Tüte in seinen Fingern hin und her und beachtete den fragenden Blick der Flugbegleiterin nicht weiter.

"Sein Bruder, er sitzt hoffentlich auf seinem Platz." antwortete James für seinen Sohn, worauf er eine zweite Tüte bekam und mit Harry zurück auf seinen Platz ging, wo er Evan nicht vorfand. "Du bleibst hier sitzen Harry oder aber wir fliegen wieder nach Hause."

"Mister was machen sie da?" Evan schaute den rundlichen Mann fragend an.

"Ich arbeite und jetzt geh!"

"Aber wie machen sie das denn da? Man arbeitet doch nicht soweit oben!" Evan setzte sich auf den freien Platz und blickte wieder zu dem Mann.

"Du bist zu klein um das zu verstehen, also verschwinde endlich und lass mich in Ruhe arbeiten."

"Sie sind gar nicht freundlich Mister." Evan sprang wieder aus dem Sitz und lief weiter durch das Flugzeug, als er vor einer Tür stehen blieb.

Zaghaft klopfte der Kleine an die Tür und öffnete sie schließlich, als ihm niemand antwortete. Er kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, als er die ganzen anzeigen sah, die im Cockpit des Flugzeuges waren. Zu seiner Überraschung waren doch drei Personen in dem recht engen Raum, die ihn nun fragen anblickten.

"Na hast du dich verlaufen?"

"Nein, aber was machen sie da?" Evan lief mutig auf den Piloten zu, der den Jungen nun auf seinen Schoss hob.

"Schau Mal, ich muss aufpassen, dass uns nichts passiert und daher steuere ich das Flugzeug hier."

"Ist das schwer?" Evan versuchte dem Piloten ins Gesicht zu sehen, was sich allerdings als unmöglich heraus stellte wegen dem Platzmangel.

"Wenn du es nicht gelernt hast, ist es ganz schwer." Der Pilot hatte einen amüsierten Unterton in seiner Stimme.

"Wozu ist das da?" Evan zeigte auf eine der Apparaturen, die vor ihm waren.

"Das ist der Höhenmesser, der zeigt uns, wie weit wir vom Boden entfernt sind."

"Und das da?"

"Das ist unsere Tankanzeige. Ich glaub ich bring dich jetzt zurück zu deiner Mum, die macht sich sicher schon sorgen." Der Pilot stellte Evan neben seinen Sitz und erhob sich letztendlich selber.

"Meine Mummy ist nicht mit, sie wollte Ruhe vor uns." Evan nahm die Hand des freundlichen Mannes, der den jungen Passagier nun zurück zu den anderen brachte, wobei James seinen Jüngsten erleichtert in die Arme schloss.

James war froh, als beide Kinder in ihren Sitzen saßen und sich ausgiebig dem kleinen Malheft widmeten, welches sich in der Tüte befunden hatte.

"Evan mach so was nie wieder hast du mich verstanden?"

"Ja, Daddy." Evan schaute seinen Vater nicht an, worauf dieser resignierend seufzte.

James war erleichtert, das beide Jungen nun eine Beschäftigung hatten, so dass er sich in seinem Sitz zurück lehnte und etwas entspannte, der Tag war zu anstrengend gewesen.

Flashback

James schritt die Treppe hinauf, um in das Zimmer seiner Söhne zu kommen. Als er die Tür geöffnet hatte, schlug er erst einmal die Hände über seinem Kopf zusammen, das Zimmer welches noch vor dem Frühstück aufgeräumt gewesen war, grenzte jetzt einem Schlachtfeld. Im ganzen Raum waren Spielsachen verteilt und mittendrin saßen seine beiden Jungen, die ihn frech angrinsten. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes räumte sich das Chaos zum Glück schnell auf, allerdings kam jetzt die etwas schwere Aufgabe für ihn, beide Jungen mussten angezogen werden.

Bei Harry hatte sich das ganze noch recht einfach gehalten, aber Evan war nicht zufrieden mit der Auswahl seines Vater, welche aus einer Latzhose, einem blauen Shirt und einem karierten Hemd bestand, so dass der Junge sich immer wieder auszog, nachdem sein Vater sich umgedreht hatte.

"Evan, warum willst du das denn nicht anziehen?"

"Das ist blöd, ich seh dann aus, als wenn ich vom Land komme." Der Junge verschränkte seine Arme vor seinem Oberkörper und blickte seinen Vater verletzt an.

"Und was ist, wenn wir dir das Hemd einfach umbinden?"

"Das würde gehen." Evan lächelte nun wieder begeistert und behielt zu James freude die Sachen auch an.

Danach kam der nächste Schreck zwei Kinder mussten heile zum Londoner Flughafen gebracht werden, ohne das irgendwelche Fremden ernsthafte Schäden zurück behalten würden. Er verstand es ja das Lily etwas Ruhe brauchte, aber wieso musste er gerade mit zwei aufgeweckten Kindern nach Spanien fliegen?

Flashback Ende

"Daddy, schau mal! der liebe Mann von Vorne hat gerade gesagt das wir gleich landen, was heißt das?" Evan zeigte auf ein kleines blinkendes Schild, welches andeutete, das sich alle Passagiere anschnallen sollen.

"Das du jetzt ganz ruhig sitzen bleiben musst und du auch Harry." James beugte sich nach Vorne und legte die Gürte der zwei Jungen an, bevor er das bei seinem eigenen Tat.

Zu seinem Glück waren er und Lily schon einmal geflogen, in ihre Flitterwochen, aber da waren keine zwei Quälgeister dabei und das ganze lief etwas gesitteter ab. James seufzte, als das Flugzeug endlich zur Landung ansetzte und sie aussteigen durften.

Zu seiner Erleichterung liefen die Zwillinge ruhig mit ihm durch den Flughafen, bis zu auf der Straße standen und James verzweifelt nach einem Taxi suchte.

"Daddy, weißt du eigentlich,...."

"Dass es hier viel zu warm ist?" Harry beendete den Satz für seinen Bruder, der ihn zufrieden angrinste.

"Ihr werdet euch daran gewöhnen, wir bleiben schließlich zwei Wochen hier."

"Wie viel..."

"Sind zwei Wochen Daddy?" Diesmal war es an Evan zu Ende zu sprechen.

"Vierzehn Tage und ihr wisst, dass ihr eure Sätze alleine sprechen sollt, ihr seid schließlich nicht eine Person." James Nerven waren zum zerreisen gespannt, so dass er alle Mühe hatte die beiden Quälgeister nicht anzubrüllen, zur Freude aller hatten sie endlich ein Taxi gefunden. James reichte dem Taxifahrer die Adresse des Hotels und schon waren sie auf dem Weg dahin er hoffte nur, das Sirius schon angekommen war, den weitere Zeit mit den Zwillingen alleine würde er nicht überleben.


	4. Ankunft im Hotel

**Titel:** Chaosurlaub  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren außer an den von mir erdachten. Ich möchte hiermit kein Geld verdienen und die alleinigen Rechte liegen bei JKR  
  
**Rating:** G  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Lily brauch einmal Urlaub von ihren 3 Männern und schickt James daher mit den Zwillingen und Sirius auf eine kleine Reise, damit sie endlich mal wieder ausspannen kann.

**A/N: **Ich weiß, das es zeitlich nicht ganz stimmt, aber ich dachte ich Variier das alles mal ein wenig, um so schreiben zu können, wie es mir gerade in den Sinn kommt, d.h. soviel wie das alles in Europa usw. nach meiner Rechnung passiert und es weniger mit der Zeitrechnung JKR's bzw. der geschichtlichen übereinstimmt...Ahja wenn jemand meint, das zu viele Fehler drinnen seien, dann müsstet ihr das sagen ;)

Nun zu den Reviews:  
  
_- __PrinzessMalfoy_Danke dir für dein Review, naja ich find Zwillinge eigentlich immer ganz witzig, wenn sie sich gegenseitig beenden -g- die Weasleys werden auftreten, da hab ich schon das Chap fertig, wo das passieren wird, allerdings lass ich die Altersunterschiede so wie in den Büchern.

_- Contact: _-knuff- danke dir, ich weiß das ich ne Nervensäge bin in Sachen Review...ich verspreche dir Mal, das es später noch stärker zu spüren sein wird ;)

* * *

**Endlich im Hotel**

James scheuchte seine Söhne aus dem Taxi, bevor er dem Fahrer etwas Geld in die Hand drückte, einen Vorteil hatte die gemeinsame Währung Europas schon, Lily musste ihm alles nur einmal erklären und jetzt kam er recht gut damit klar, allerdings war ihm das Muggelgeld immer noch nicht ganz geheuer, schließlich war das meiste nur wertloses Papier.

Wenn seine Jungen nicht gewesen wären, hätte James das Hotel in aller Ruhe betrachten und betreten können, aber mit zwei Siebenjährigen ging das natürlich nicht.

"Onkel Sirius!" Harry schrie quer durch die Eingangshalle, während er sich von der Hand seines Vaters befreite.

"Onkel Remus!" auch Evan stimmte ins Geschrei seines Bruders mit ein und rannte ebenfalls auf seinen Paten zu, der am anderen Ende der Halle stand.

James atmete erleichtert aus, während er den Zwillingen folgte und nun vor der kleinen Gruppe stand.

"Prongs, irgendwie siehst du müde aus." Sirius grinste seinen Freund an.

"DU musstest ja auch nicht mit zwei aktiven Kindern in einem engen Flugzeug sitzen und ständig fremde Leute beruhigen, dass die Beiden...." er deutete auf die Zwillinge, "Nicht gefährlich sind und nur spielen wollen!" knurrte James seinen Freund an.

"Einem Fliegwas?" Sirius schaute James fragend an, während dieser nur mit den Augen rollen konnte und verzweifelt zu Remus schaute.

"Habt ihr schon eingecheckt?"

"Ja!" Die beiden Erwachsenen antworteten gleichzeitig und grinsten ihren Freund zufrieden an.

James drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und lief zur Rezeption, in der Hoffnung schnell ein Zimmer zu bekommen, damit die Zwillinge irgendwas zu tun hatten und er nicht dafür sorgen musste wildfremde Menschen zu beruhigen, das die zwei Kinder harmlos seien.

"Evan!" James drehte sich mit einem Ruck um, als er den Namen seines Jüngsten hörte und schließlich mit ansehen durfte, wie Sirius den strampelnden Evan an seiner Latzhose packte und von einer sichtlich geschockten Frau wegtrug.

"Was hat er jetzt wieder angestellt?" Er lief mit den Zimmerschlüsseln zurück zu der kleinen Gruppe, wobei Evan lauthals die Empfangshalle zusammen brüllte.

"Er spielt Werwolf und wollte gerade jemanden beißen." erklärte Remus kurz, wobei James mehr auf seinen Sohn achtete, der sich immer noch aus Sirius Griff zu befreien versuchte und diesen zu beißen.

"Und wo habt ihr Harry gelassen?"

"Harry? Ähm..." Die Erwachsenen schauten sich verzweifelt in der Lobby um, um den kleinen Schwarzhaarigen zu entdecken.

"Du kleiner Bastard, gib das sofort wieder her?" James eilte mit Remus in die Richtung, aus der das Geschrei so plötzlich kam.

"Aber Onkel damit kann man gar nicht spielen." Harry schaute den Mann enttäuscht an, der seinen Laptop wieder an sich riss.

"Natürlich..."

"Entschuldigen sie vielmals, er hat im Moment eine Entdeckerphase." James nahm Harry auf seinen Arm, während Remus weiter versuchte den Mann zu beruhigen.

"So jetzt hört ihr zwei mir zu..." James nahm seine beiden Söhne zur Seite, die ihn lieb anscheuten. "Ihr werdet ab jetzt immer an meiner Seite, es sei denn ich sage, dass ihr bei Onkel Remus oder Onkel Sirius bleiben sollt. Es werden keine fremden Sachen mehr angefasst und erst recht werden keine Menschen gebissen. Ihr werdet zwei liebe Jungen sein, mit denen ich in die Öffentlichkeit gehen kann. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"

"Ja Daddy." Die Jungen antworteten aus einem Mund.

"Gut! Dann können wir ja jetzt in unser Zimmer gehen!" Er atmete erleichtert aus, als die Zwillinge ohne Probleme die Lobby durchquerten und in den Fahrstuhl stiegen.

Das Zimmer war in zwei separate Zimmer unterteilt in denen jeweils ein Doppelbett stand, des Weiteren war ein großes Badezimmer vorhanden. James war froh, das die Jungen so ihr eigenes Zimmer hatten und er somit am späten Abend etwas Ruhe haben konnte.

"Daddy?" Evan zupfte vorsichtig am Shirt seines Vaters.

"Ja Evan, was möchtest du denn?"

"Mir ist warm!" James bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ihre Kleidung noch dem feuchten Wetter Englands angepasst war und die Zwillinge diesen Umstand weniger mochten.

"Kommt her wir suchen und erst einmal etwas anderes zum ausziehen heraus." James führte die Kinder ins Nebenzimmer und suchte dort einige leichte Sachen aus der Reisetasche, damit bald etwas Ruhe einkehren konnte.

"Daddy, gehen wir jetzt spielen?" Harry schaute seinen Vater hoffnungsvoll an, während dieser sich gerade ein anderes T-Shirt überzog.

"Wir können schwimmen gehen, wenn ihr das wollt und später sehen wir dann weiter, was wir noch machen können." James blickte die Zwillinge prüfend an. "Ihr habt doch keine Bomben in den Taschen oder?"

Evan fing bei der Frage seines Vaters an zu lachen, wurde aber schnell wieder ruhig, als er in James ernstes Gesicht sah.

"Gehen wir dann jetzt schwimmen Daddy?" Harry hüpfte von einem Bein aufs andere.

"Ja gehen wir, zieht eure Badesachen an und dann lasst uns eure Onkel holen...alleine überleb ich das nämlich nicht." Zum Schluß hin wurde James immer leiser, so dass die Zwillinge ihn nicht mehr verstehen konnten.

Er griff noch schnell einige Badetücher und den Zimmerschlüssel, bevor er seinen Söhnen zu Remus und Sirius folge, die begeistert von der Idee waren eine kleine Abkühlung zu bekommen. Die kleine Gruppe machte sich, nachdem alle fertig waren, auf den Weg zum Schwimmbecken, ohne zu wissen, was sie dort erwartete.

TBC


	5. Endlich Urlaub

**Titel:** Chaosurlaub  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren außer an den von mir erdachten. Ich möchte hiermit kein Geld verdienen und die alleinigen Rechte liegen bei JKR  
  
**Rating:** G  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Lily brauch einmal Urlaub von ihren 3 Männern und schickt James daher mit den Zwillingen und Sirius auf eine kleine Reise, damit sie endlich mal wieder ausspannen kann.

**A/N: **Danke an PrinzessMalfoy und Contact für die Reviews -knuff-

**

* * *

**

Endlich Urlaub! 

Lily lief durch das leere Haus und betrachtete das Chaos, welches ihre Männer vor der Abreise hinterlassen hatten. Sie seufzte, bevor sie sich ein Buch schnappte und in den Garten ging, um sich dort in die Sonne zu legen, schließlich konnte die Hausarbeit noch warten.

Bevor sie sich ihrem Buch widmen konnte, fiel ihr Blick auf den verwilderten Garten. Der Rasen wartete nur darauf gestutzt und die Blumenbeete bettelten sichtlich darauf gepflegt zu werden. Lily stand widerwillig von ihrer Liege auf um im Haus ihren Zauberstab zu holen. Sie hatte keine große Lust alles auf Muggleart zu erledigen, schließlich hatte sie Urlaub, keine Kinder und keinen kindischen Ehemann, der ihr da in die quere kommen könnte, wieso sollte sie dann die Hausarbeit anders erledigen, sie wollte sich ausruhen und relaxen, denn das war eine Seltenheit in ihrem Leben.

Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes begann sich alles im Haus zu regen und ordentlich zu gestalten, im Garten richtete sich schließlich auch alles, der Rasen war kürzer und auch die Blumenbeete sahen wieder etwas ordentlicher aus, ihre Schwester Petunia wäre wahrscheinlich bei dem Anblick in Ohnmacht gefallen, Lily musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln, während sie sich wieder in ihre Liege setzte. Im Hintergrund konnte sie das Geschirr klappern hören, welches sich wusch, sie sah wie einige Spielsachen der Zwillinge sogar aus dem Garten den Weg zurück ins Haus fanden und sich dort ordentlich in die Spielzeugkisten einordnete.

Sie beobachtete das rege treiben ein wenig, bevor sie sich in ihre Buch vertiefte, um dieses aufmerksam durchzuarbeiten.

Am frühen Abend begutachtete Lily sich ausführlich im Spiegel, am Nachmittag hatte sie eine alte Freundin angerufen, die sich mit ihr treffen wollte, anscheinend hatte es sich rum gesprochen, das sie James mit den Zwillingen rausgeschmissen hatte für kurze Zeit und sie sich so frei bewegen konnte.

Keinerlei Verpflichtungen gegenüber anderen, sie konnte tun und lassen was sie wollte, nicht einmal ein nerviger Sirius, der sich dem in den Weg stellen konnte, weil er mit James etwas unternehmen wollte, frei, einfach nur frei.

Sie war zufrieden mit sich und ihrem Outfit der lange Jeansrock passte wunderbar zu ihrem grünen Top, welches ihre Augen herrlich unterstrich, allerdings ließ sie ihre Turnschuhe an, sie war so lange nicht mehr in anderen Schuhen gelaufen, das sie sich dieses nicht zutraute.

Langsam lief sie die Treppe hinab um es sich im Wohnzimmer noch etwas gemütlich zu machen, schließlich hatte sie noch etwas Zeit, bis sie abgeholt werden sollte und Urlaub soll man genießen.

Als sie auf der letzten Treppenstufe ankam, klingelte es allerdings schon an der Haustür, sie strich noch einmal ihren Rock glatt und schritt dann auf Tür zu, um diese zu öffnen und ihre Freundin einzulassen.

"Lily!" eine blonde Frau stand im Rahmen und lächelte die Hausherrin fröhlich an, bevor sie Lily um den Hals fiel.

"Hey Charly, immer mit der Ruhe, willst du nicht erst einmal rein kommen?"

"Gerne, aber lass dich erst ansehen Süße." Charly stellt sich vor Lily und musterte diese dann von oben bis unten ausführlich. "Du siehst spitze aus und hast dich kaum verändert, obwohl wir uns das letzte Mal vor drei oder vier Jahren gesehen haben, oder liege ich da falsch?"

"Der Zeitraum sollte hinkommen, du verstehst das hoffentlich, dass ich durch meine drei Kinder nur wenig Zeit hatte." Lily schaute ihre Freundin schuldbewusst an, während sie sprach.

"Süße seit wann hast du denn bitte drei Kinder?"

"Ich habe Jamsie einfach mal dazu gezählt, so wie er sich manchmal benimmt, ist das durchaus berechtigt!" erklärte sie kurz, wobei die Frauen allerdings das Haus verlassen hatten und sich nun auf den Weg ins Restaurant machten.

"Jetzt erzähl Lily, wie hast du es geschafft, dass keiner deiner Männern an dir klebte, wie sonst?"

"Ich hatte die Nase voll, weißt du und letztendlich habe ich sie rausgeschmissen, ich brauchte Urlaub und das Haus würde schließlich nicht mehr stehen, wenn ich die drei dort allein lassen würde, dann sollen sie mir lieber irgendein Hotel unsicher machen." Lily seufzte kurz.

Sie vermisste ihre kleinen Engel schon, allerdings tat die Ruhe schließlich auch einmal gut, aber fehlen tat etwas. Es war ungewohnt für sie, dass niemand einfach zu ihr ins Bett gekrabbelt kam, dass die Zwillinge nachts Alpträume hatten oder dass jemand einfach nur mit ihr kuscheln wollte.

Aber wie gesagt die neu dazu gewonnene Freizeit hatte auch etwas für sich, so dass sie jetzt gerade tun konnte, was sie wollte und ihr gerade in den Sinn kam. Lily lächelte vor sich hin, als sie neben Charly die Straße entlang ging und die beiden Frauen gelegentlich die Schaufenster betrachteten.

"Na Lilylein, bist du denn an deinem Geburtstag auch noch allein? Oder dürfen deine Männer dann wieder das Land betreten?" Charly durchbrach die Stille, die sich ausgebreitet hatte.

"Das wird Jamsie sich nicht nehmen lassen, er wird sicher dann zurück sein, schließlich kann ich meinem Mann so etwas nicht verbieten."

Die Frauen betraten das Restaurant und redeten den restlichen Abend noch über die vergangenen Jahre und was alles geschehen war, bis sie sich Spät voneinander trennten und in verschiedene Richtungen nach Hause liefen.


	6. Verschwundene Kinder und ungebetene Gäst...

**Titel:** Chaosurlaub

**Autor:** GefallenerEngel

**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren außer an den von mir erdachten. Ich möchte hiermit kein Geld verdienen und die alleinigen Rechte liegen bei JKR

**Rating:** G

**Zusammenfassung:** Lily brauch einmal Urlaub von ihren 3 Männern und schickt James daher mit den Zwillingen und Sirius auf eine kleine Reise, damit sie endlich mal wieder ausspannen kann.

**A/N: **Sorry das es so ewig lang gedauert hat, ich hatte einen kleinen Blackout -sfz-

_Contact:_ Tja ich will eben hier mein review ;) hoffe es gefällt dir weiter -knuff-

_PrinzessMalfoy_: Mal abwarten, was ich weiter schreibe, aber es kommt sicher noch so ein Lily-chap, allein um alles zu zeigen, mit ihrem Gb mal abwarten, ob sie auftauchen, weiss ich persönlich noch nicht -g-

_Phnixfeder_ Hey danke für dein Review, naja etwas sollten sie schon dran erinnern, aber das meiste ist aus meinem kranken gehirn gekommen, die zwei werden um einiges schlimmer sein, wie die zwillinge, das kann ich versprechen -evil-

_Azura-Fei-Long_: Ob James entspannt zurück kehrt, ich denke eher nicht, aber das ist ohnehin schon irgendwie klar -g- die Streiche hab ich teils selbst verbrochen, als ich noch jünger war, demnach ist evan auch voll und ganz nach mir gekommen, bis aufs aussehen, aber seine Charakterzüge stammen großteils von mir selbst. Übrigens, bist du nicht die erste, die Evan so knuffig findet, hab noch ne andere Story mit ihm (mal schauen ob ich sie hochlade mal) aber da lieben ihn auch alle o.O

so nun zum kapitel, ich wünsche euch viel spass damit -g-

* * *

**Verschwundene Kinder und ungebetene Gäste**

James lehnte sich ruhig auf der Liege zurück und beobachtete seine zwei Söhne die ausgelassen im flachen Wasser spielten und sich dort hauptsächlich nass spritzten und lachten. James hätte in dem Moment nicht sagen können, wer von den Jungen Evan und welcher Harry war, dazu sahen sie zu identisch aus, da Harry keine Brille trug.

Er atmete einmal tief ein und aus, bevor er seine Augen schloss und die Sonne auf seiner Haut genoss, die ihn langsam nach innen wärmte. James hatte erneut die Hoffnung gewonnen, das der Urlaub vielleicht doch nicht im Chaos enden und seine Kinder ruhig bleiben würden.

"Du James? Wo hast du denn die Kleinen gelassen"

"Im Wasser"

"Das sind sie aber nicht."

"Sirius, red ihr keinen Schwachsinn, sie waren da vor 5min auch noch, also werden sie wohl auch weiterhin da sein."

"Du hast eine Stunde geschlafen."

James saß senkrecht auf dem Liegestuhl und schaute sich hektisch um. Geschlafen? Er? Wie konnte das nur passieren. Sein Blick glitt über den großen Pool, aber von beiden Schwarzhaarigen war nichts zu sehen, keine kleinen Jungen, die ausgelassen rumplanschen und lachten, nur fremde Kinder. Nun schaute er den gesamten Poolbereich ab, nirgends war ein Menschenauflauf, so konnte er wenigstens ausschließen, dass die zwei irgendetwas angestellt hatten. Allerdings beschlich den Erwachsenen nun ein anderer Gedanke, dass seine kleinen Monster das Gelände verlassen haben könnten und nun irgendwo am Strand standen oder gar im Meer ertrunken waren.

James sprang vom Liegestuhl auf und suchte nun genau den Bereich um den Pool ab, vielleicht hatte er Evan und Harry einfach nur nicht gesehen, sie waren schließlich recht klein für ihr Alter und leicht zu verwechseln. Nach einigen Minuten kehrte er zu seinen Freunden zurück, die ihn geschockt und überrascht ansahen, sich aber wegen dem Verschwinden der Kleinen keine weiteren Sorgen zu machen schienen.

"Helft mir doch endlich sie zu finden."

"James bleib ruhig, du kennst die zwei doch, sie sind dir eben ähnlich, naja Remus und mir auch, sie sind zwei Herumtreiber, bestimmt kommen sie gleich wieder, vor allem Evan wird sich nur die Umgebung angeschaut haben." Der Angesprochene schaute seinen Freund fassungslos an, da dieser sich wieder der Sonne zugewandt hatte und diese genoss.

"Das ist kein Spaß Sirius. Evan kann nicht so gut schwimmen, wie du glaubst, was ist wenn sie zum Strand sind und dann, ach ich weiß auch nicht. Und was ist wenn Lily das erfährt, sie wird doch glauben, dass ich nicht mit den Beiden auskomme."

"James, jetzt reg dich endlich ab, da vorne sind die zwei doch schon wieder, wahrscheinlich hat Harry einen Eisverkäufer gesehen und du weißt, wie sie dann sind." Er drehte sich schnell um, um daraufhin gleich zu seinen Söhnen zu laufen und diese bei der Hand zu nehmen..

"Ihr lauft nie wieder weg, wir haben doch schon darüber geredet heute, macht es nie wieder. Wenn ihr irgendwo hin wollt, dann kommt zu mir und fragt, aber nie wieder allein, also keine Erkundungstouren mehr."

"Aber Daddy, da waren so zwei Jungen und die haben uns Schokofrösche versprochen, wenn wir was machen."

"Aber dann waren sie auf einmal weg und wir sind sie suchen gegangen, wir wollten doch unsere Schokofrösche."

"Auch wenn euch jemand was verspricht, ihr lauft nicht noch einmal weg, nicht alle haben was Gutes vor, das wisst ihr doch." James setzte die Jungen auf ein Handtuch, welches Remus auf dem Boden ausgebreitet hatte und setzte sich schließlich wieder auf die freie Liege. Als er sich umschaute, bemerkte er, dass Sirius übers ganze Gesicht grinste. James verstand nicht, was der schwarzhaarige Zauberer von ihm wollte und nur den Kopf schüttelte.

"Oh Jamsie, dreh dich mal um und schau wer direkt auf uns zusteuert." Nun musste auch Remus grinsen, als er Sirius gespielte Begeisterung bemerkt hatte.

Langsam drehte James seinen Kopf so, das er über seine eigene Schulter schaute und stöhnte dann direkt auf, als er lauter rote Haare entdeckte und schließlich sogar die einzelnen Personen genau zu erkennen waren. James ließ sich nach hinten auf die Liege fallen und schloss seine Augen, um das heraneilende Übel verschwinden zu lassen.

"James Potter, was für eine Überraschung dich hier zu sehen. Sirius und Remus ihr ja auch, das ist aber wirklich schön, dann kennen wir wenigstens jemanden hier und sind nicht so allein."

"James seufzte noch einmal stumm, wieso ausgerechnet er? Was hatte er verbrochen, um so gestraft zu werden? In seinen Ferien, den nervigsten Schüler seit langem um sich zu haben. Vorsichtig setzte er ein freundliches Lächeln auf und schaute er die rothaarige etwas rundliche Frau an und setzte sich langsam wieder auf. Zu James Verzweifelung tauchten tatsächlich hinter ihr einige Kinder auf, wobei der Älteste ein unheimliches Leuchten in den Augen hatte.

"Daddy schau, das sind die Jungen, die uns die Schokofrösche versprochen haben und dann abgehauen sind."

"Evan, sei bitte kurz ruhig. Hallo Molly, was führt euch hier her" James schaute wütend zu Sirius und Remus, die Probleme hatten ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.

"Arthur meinte, wir sollten uns mal richtig was gönnen und deine Frau hat und vor ein paar Wochen von diesem Hotel erzählt und wie herrlich es doch sei."

James vermerkte in seinem Kopf Lily darauf anzusprechen und sie bei der Gelegenheit gleich zu fragen, wieso sie ihn so strafte, in seinem Kopf spuckte der Gedanke umher, das Lily absichtlich erzählt hatte, wie schön es hier sei, um ihn irgendwie zu quälen. Ihm blieb nur zu hoffen, das Molly Weasley ihn nicht zu sehr quälen würde in diesem Urlaub und das die Jungen, sich nicht mit den Weasleykindern anlegen würden, so dass er doch etwas Ruhe haben würde.

tbc


	7. Regen

**Titel:** Chaosurlaub

**Autor:** GefallenerEngel

**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren außer an den von mir erdachten. Ich möchte hiermit kein Geld verdienen und die alleinigen Rechte liegen bei JKR

**Rating:** G

**Zusammenfassung:** Lily brauch einmal Urlaub von ihren 3 Männern und schickt James daher mit den Zwillingen und Sirius auf eine kleine Reise, damit sie endlich mal wieder ausspannen kann.

**A/N: **

_Azura-Fei-Long__: Tja Jamsie muss noch einiges jetzt erleiden, die Weasleys kommt in den nächsten chaps noch mal, vermute ich -g- __ach ich hab nie behauptete das ich brav war -kicher-_

_so das etwas traurigere chap zwar aber mal abwarten, das hat sich in meinem kopf so entwickelt -sfz-_

* * *

**Regen**

Regen, Regen und nochmals Regen.

James starrte aus dem Zimmerfenster und seufzte kurz frustriert auf. Für ihn bedeutete der dritte Tag mit Regen in Folge, dass er die Zwillinge nicht mehr lange besänftigen konnte. Das einzig Gute war, das die zwei Jungen lange schliefen, leise schlich der erwachsene Zauberer ins Nebenzimmer und beobachtete seine Engel etwas.

Engel traf es zwar nicht immer, meist musste er schon Bengel sagen, aber wenn sie schliefen, waren sie seine Engel, die schwarzen Haare standen auch im Schlaf nach allen Seiten ab, aber die Gesichter der Jungen waren friedlich, keine einzige Falte bildete sich auf ihnen, was sich sonst genau abzeichnete, wenn die Jungen irgendetwas ausheckten.

Vorsichtig verließ er den Raum wieder, so dass die Kleinen noch etwas schlafen konnten, er schloss die Tür hinter sich und legte sich danach wieder ruhig auf sein Bett, um direkt den Fernseher einzuschalten. James stellte frustriert fest, dass nichts im spanischen Fernsehen lief, außer Talk-Shows oder Gerichtssendungenüberall war es gleich, den Leuten gefiel jeder Schwachsinn.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte James eine kleine Bewegung erkennen, die direkt aus dem Zimmer der Zwillinge kam. Das Bett senkte sich kurz und Harry's Gesicht erschien direkt in seinem Blickfeld, so dass er den Fernseher, und diese wirklich spannende Gerichtsverhandlung nicht mehr sehen, konnte.

Harry legte seinen Kopf auf die Brust seines Vaters und schloss seine Augen wieder. James strich beruhigend über den Rücken seines Ältesten, der gleichmäßig atmete. Allerdings wusste er, dass der Junge nicht schlief, sondern nur etwas kuscheln wollte.

James schloss seine Augen und lauschte dem Streit um die Vormundschaft im Fernsehen, während er weiter über Harry's Rücken strich. Der Erwachsene bemerkte nicht, wie Evan aus dem Nebenzimmer kam und den Raumdurchquerte, ohne seinen Vater zu beachten und nun auf dem Flur des Hotels stand.

Ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Junge lief barfuss über den Hotelflur und kein Erwachsener beachtete den Siebenjährigen, dem Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Evan steuerte direkt auf die große Glastür zu, die das Hotel von der Hauptstraße trennte. Er schlüpfte geschickt hindurch, als ein Hotelpage die Tür für einen neuen Gast aufhielt.

Evan schaute sich unsicher auf der Hauptstraße um, langsam trugen ihn seine kleinen Füße die Straße entlang, bis das Hotel außer sichtweite war. Er durchquerte immer mehr kleine Gassen und Straßen, bis er auf einem großen Platz stand. Seine Kleidung war bis auf die Haut durchnässt, so dass der Schwarzhaarige sich leicht schüttelte und erst jetzt bemerkte, dass seine Füße ebenfalls kalt waren.

Evan schaute in alle Richtungen in der Hoffnung das Hotel wieder zu sehen, er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie weit er sich eigentlich entfernt hatte, eigentlich wollte er nur kurz schauen, ob seine Mum, wie in seinem Traum auch vor dem Hotel stand und ist sie letztendlich suchen gegangen. Erneut rannen Tränen über das Kindergesicht, die sich allerdings sofort mit dem Regen vermischte.

Evan drehte sich immer wieder im Kreis, aber kein Erwachsener war in der Nähe, alle schienen im Warmen zu sein. Langsam ging er weiter in der Hoffnung bald wieder vor dem großen Hotel zu stehen oder aber seinem Onkel Remus zu begegnen, der war sicherlich nicht böse mit ihm, so wie sein Vater. Immer wieder schlich sich der Gedanke in den kleinen Kopf, das er seinen Dad nun enttäuscht haben könnte, weil er das Versprechen nicht eingehalten hatte, immer bescheid zu sagen.

James legte Harry unter die dünne Bettdecke der Junge war tatsächlich wieder eingeschlafen, wobei James sich nicht sicher war, ob es an der langweiligen Sendung gelegen hat oder aber das es wegen dem Regen einfach nicht hell werden wollte. Irgendwie fühlte der Erwachsene, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, Evan hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so lange geschlafen und wenn doch mal dann immer mit einer Unterbrechung.

Leise, um Harry nicht zu wecken, schlich er zum Nebenzimmer, wobei er erstaunt feststellen musste, das die Tür nicht verschlossen war und zu seinem Schrecken wenige Sekunden später sehen musste, das sein jüngster Spross nicht im Zimmer war. James durchsuchte das ganze Zimmer, ohne Rücksicht auf Harry zu nehmen, der durch den neu erstandenen Lärm aufgewacht ist und nun verschlafen und leicht quengelig in der Tür stand.

"Daddy, du hast mich geweckt."

"Harry, wo ist Evan? Lag er noch im Bett, als du zu mir gekommen bist"

Der Schwarzhaarige starrte seinen Vater an und nickte nur kurz mit dem Kopf, was James dazu verleitete seine Turnschuhe zu nehmen, sich Harry zu schnappen und sofort zu seinen Freunden zu stürmen, die höchstwahrscheinlich in ihrem Zimmer waren.

Tbc

* * *

_Sorry wegen dem Cliffhanger aber keine Panik ich denke das ich diesmal schneller weiter komme_


	8. Wo ist Evan?

**Titel:** Chaosurlaub

**Autor:** GefallenerEngel

**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren außer an den von mir erdachten. Ich möchte hiermit kein Geld verdienen und die alleinigen Rechte liegen bei JKR

**Rating:** G

**Zusammenfassung:** Lily brauch einmal Urlaub von ihren 3 Männern und schickt James daher mit den Zwillingen und Sirius auf eine kleine Reise, damit sie endlich mal wieder ausspannen kann.

**A/N: **

_Azura-Fei-Long__: argh ich hatte da was vergessen beim letzten review zu beantworten. die andere story mit evan ist nicht hier hochgeladen, bis jetzt habe ich sie nur in einem forum, vor allem weil sie sich von dieser hier stark unterscheidet, die haben eigentlich kaum was gemeinsam o.O  
__das mit dem heimweh wird hoffentlich in diesem chap beantwortet -g-  
__tja ich kann einige szenen sehr gut beschreiben, mit anderen habe ich dafür echt arge probleme und bin da auch dann sehr selbstkritisch_

_rest: bitte geb doch ma nen review ab, es ist schon irgendwie deprimierend, wenn zwar welche lesen, aber keine rückmeldung geben, wie es denn ankommt_

* * *

**Wo ist Evan?**

Harry saß unsicher zwischen lauter rothaarigen Kindern, die ihn neugierig bestaunten. James hatte seinen ältesten Sohn kurzerhand in Mollys Obhut gegeben, um Evan suchen zu gehen, der im ganzen Hotel nicht auffindbar war. Sirius und James halfen ihm dabei, sie wussten genau, wie schnell Evan sich nach seiner Mutter sehnte und sie meist auch suchen ging, wenn er sie vermisste und der kleinste Potter sich schon in so manch brenzlige Situation gebracht hatte.

James hatte nie von der Angewohnheit seines Sohnes erfahren, da er und Lily deswegen wahrscheinlich durchgedreht wären, ihr kleiner Evan war schon öfters allein in den Straßen Londons unterwegs gewesen, nur um seine Mummy zu suchen. Letztendlich war der Schwarzhaarige immer wieder aufgetaucht, aber meist nur mit der Hilfe der Polizei. James wusste nicht wo ihm der Kopf stand, wie sollte er Evan in einer so großen Stadt finden, er konnte kein Spanisch und sein kleiner Sohn erst recht nicht und zu dem regnete es immer noch in strömen, so dass der Schwarzhaarige wahrscheinlich auch noch krank werden würde. Und zu guter letzt, wie sollte er die ganze Sache Lily beibringen, sie würde Evan wahrscheinlich nie mehr allein lassen, was nicht das Beste für den aufgeweckten Jungen war.

James seufzte kurz, bevor er seinen Freunden in den Regen folgte und sie ohne ein richtiges Ziel durch die Straßen liefen.

Evan ließ sich laut schniefend auf die nasse Straße sinken, er war jetzt schon so lange unterwegs, aber nirgendwo war dieses Hotel zu finden und Menschen waren auch keine unterwegs. Immer wieder vermischten sich seine Tränen mit den Regentropfen, der kleine Potter fühlte sich unwohl, ihm war kalt und er wollte nur wieder zu seinem Vater, obwohl er gleichzeitig auch angst hatte, das dieser sehr wütend auf ihn war. Evan wischte sich mit seinem Arm über das verweinte Gesicht, um die Tränen zu verbannen, was ihm allerdings nicht viel brachte, da er klitschnass war und jetzt nur etwas Dreck auf seiner Haut verteilt hatte, der sich unweigerlich mit dem Regen vermischte.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge zog seine Knie fest an seinen Oberkörper und suchte mit seinen braunen Augen die Straße ab, bevor er sich müde auf die Steine legte und einschlief, die Kälte um ihn herum nicht weiter beachtend. Er spürte nicht, wie sein Körper immer mehr Nässe abfing und seine Haut schon ganz durchweicht war.

Remus stand vor dem Polizisten und versuchte ihm verzweifelt zu erklären, dass sie einen sieben Jahre alten Jungen suchten, der sich in der Stadt verlaufen hatte. James lief währenddessen unruhig unter dem Werwolf auf und ab, während Sirius nervös zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her schaute. Ohne dass die beiden anderen Erwachsenen es merkten, verließ er das Polizeirevier und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche mit einem kurzen "Point me" folgte er der Richtung, die ihm der Zauberstab anzeigte.

Wieso waren sie nicht eher auf die Idee gekommen? Gut, sie hatten abgemacht nicht zu zaubern, aber das war doch eine totale Ausnahme, es ging um Evan, der irgendwo in diesem Regen verschollen war und Sirius wusste nur zu gut, wie es dem Kleinen ging, wenn er seine Mutter vermisste. Er hatte den Jungen schon so oft in den Schlaf geschaukelt, als dieser wieder Heimweh bekommen hatte. Das war immer der Unterschied zwischen den Zwillingen gewesen, Harry hatte es nie etwas ausgemacht seine Eltern über einen längeren Zeitraum nicht zu sehen, obwohl alle glaubten, dass er der Sensible der Jungen war. Aber der Titel des Sensiblen gehörte allein Evan, der Kleine hatte von Anfang an Probleme damit gehabt seine Eltern nicht so oft zu haben.

Sirius seufzte, auf Dauer würden er und Remus kein Ersatz mehr für den Jungen sein und bevor dessen Herz kalt wurde, würde er dagegen vorgehen und wenn das zu bedeuten hatte, das Evan ein Teil der Schulzeit mit in Hogwarts verbringen musste.

James schaute sich in der Polizeistation um, aber von Sirius war nichts mehr zu sehen, der Zauberer kratzte sich verwirrt an der Stirn, bevor er seine flache Hand gegen dieselbige schlug. Mit großen Schritten lief er zu Remus und dem spanischen Polizisten, die immer noch versuchten zu kommunizieren, was aber weiterhin fehlschlug.

"Moony, komm, lass gut sein, Sirius wird Evan schon haben."

"Aber….natürlich, wieso sind wir nicht darauf gekommen"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber lass uns einfach das machen, was Sirius auch getan hat."

Die zwei Erwachsenen stürmten nach draußen, einen verdutzten Beamten zurück lassend. Remus zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und murmelte dieselben Wörter, wie Sirius vor ihnen, bevor sie in die Richtung rannten, die ihnen der Zauberstab anzeigte.

"Wie heißt du"

"Harry und du"

"Ronald, aber alle sagen nur Ron."

Einer dieser rothaarigen Kinder schien anscheinend wirklich sprechen zu können, was Harry etwas verwirrte, erst starrten sie ihn schweigend an und auf einmal wollte einer von denen Freundschaft oder wie war das. Der Schwarzhaarige betrachtete die Hand, die ihm hingehalten wurde skeptisch, bevor er höflich diese schüttelte.

"Warum bist du hier bei uns"

"Weil mein Dad und Onkel Sirius und Onkel Remus Evan suchen sind und ich nicht mit durfte."

"Wer ist dieser Evan, ein Freund von dir"

Harry verdrehte seine Augen, so dass er kurz die Decke anstarrte, das würde ein langer Tag werden, dieser Ron war irgendwie schwer von Begriff, dabei hatten sie all diese Kinder doch schon am Pool kennen gelernt. Er seufzte kurz, bevor er wieder den Blickkontakt mit seinem Gegenüber herstellte.

"Evan ist mein Bruder."

Mit diesen Worten stand der Junge auf und lief zum Fenster, wo er sich kompliziert auf die Fensterbank hangelte und in den Regen hinaus schaute. Ron schaute kurz verdutzt dem Jungen hinterher, bevor er wieder mit seinen Brüdern spielte, die gefallen an irgendwelchem Muggelspielzeug gefunden hatten. Allerdings tauschten die Zwillinge immer wieder verschwörerische Blicke aus, welche Ron nur zu gut kannte, er wusste, das die zwei etwas planten und er hoffte, das es nicht ihm galt, der es zu erleiden hatte.

Vorsichtig öffnete Evan seine Augen, er spürte etwas warmes, was ihn plötzlich umgab und festhielt, genau wie seine Mutter es immer tat, wenn er hingefallen war oder wenn er krank war, ja genauso fühlte sich das an. Ohne wirklich die Quelle auszumachen schloss er wieder seine Augen und drückte sich näher an das wäre etwas.

Sirius drückte den kleinen Jungen fest an seinen Oberkörper, Evan war ausgekühlt, obwohl er glühte, als er sich mit ihm umdrehte stürzten auch schon James und Remus auf ihn zu, die anscheinend auch auf die Idee gekommen waren, ihre Magie endlich einzusetzen. James nahm seinen Sohn vorsichtig aus Sirius arm und wickelte den Schwarzhaarigen in sein Hemd ein, welches durch einen Zauber trocken geblieben ist, er konnte durch den Stoff spüren, das sein Kleiner zitterte und sich instinktiv näher an den warmen Erwachsenen drückte.

Die Erwachsenen machten sich schnell auf den Weg zum Hotel, um Evan trockene Sachen anzuziehen und ihn warm einzupacken. James war heilfroh den Jungen zurück zu haben, aber dennoch musste er mit Lily über das Geschehene sprechen, so ungern er dieses auch tat, da er genau wusste, dass seine Frau es nicht so leicht nehmen würde.

Im Hotelzimmer angekommen, trocknete James die Kleidung seines Sohnes mit einem Zauber und wickelte ihn warm in sein Hotelbett ein, so dass es ein Wunder war, das der kleine Schwarzhaarige noch atmen konnte. Noch einmal strich er ihm sanft über das schwarz-rote Haar, bevor er zum Telefonhörer griff, um Lily anzurufen.

Tbc


	9. Der Anfang vom Ende

**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren außer an den von mir erdachten. Ich möchte hiermit kein Geld verdienen und die alleinigen Rechte liegen bei JKR

**A/N: **

_Azu: Die auflösung mit Fred und George kommt in diesem Chap o.O viel Spass damit, langsam kommt es zum Showdown -lol-_

_Gast 0815: Danke für dein Review, eigentlich sollte sie nicht traurig werden, aber naja meine finger haben sich selbstständig gemacht…zu deiner frage, des ist eigentlich leicht zu erklären, bei sensiblen kindern ist es wichtig, das ihre eltern öfter da sind, sonst schotten sie sich vor gefühlen ab und werden teils sogar gefühlskalt, mehr ist mit dem satz eigentlich nicht gemeint_

_so zum nächsten chap dann…viel spass damit und denk immer an den Go-Button unten -g-_

* * *

**Der Anfang vom Ende**

Gut Zwanzig Minuten hatte das Telefon nur den nervigen Ton von sich gegeben, aber am anderen Ende hatte sich niemand bequemt einmal ranzugehen. Genervt legte James den Hörer auf und schritt zu seinem Jüngsten. Sanft strich er ihm über das verschwitzte Haar und blieb letztendlich mit seiner Hand an der heißen Stirn hängen. Mit der freien Hand griff er letztendlich unter das Bett und holte eine kleine Reisetasche hervor, die er geschickt öffnete und einige Phiolen auspackte und diese ordentlich auf das Bettende legte.

Zum Glück hatte Lily daran gedacht genügend Heiltränke einzupacken, er hatte sie beinahe vergessen und im allgemeinen hatte er nicht weiter überlegt, das Kinder öfter mal krank werden könnten. Nach einer kurzen Überlegungspause griff er zielsicher eine Phiole mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit, die klar mit "Fiebersenkend" gekennzeichnet war und eine weitere mit "Erkältungsvorbeugend".

So vorsichtig wie möglich wickelte er Evan aus der Bettdecke, in die sich der kleine Schwarzhaarige eingewickelt hatte und schob ihn auf seinen Schoss. Evan öffnete leicht seine Augen und lächelte seinen Vater kurz schwach an, bevor dieser ihm, die erste Phiole an den Mund setzte. Evan verzog kurz sein Gesicht, bevor er wieder in einen leichten Schlaf abdriftete, aus dem James ihn erneut weckte und den zweiten Trank an die Lippen des Jungen setzte.

Erst als es an klopfte legte er seinen Sohn wieder zurück auf die weiche Matratze, um überhaupt aufstehen zu können. Leise öffnete er die Tür und glitt durch einen schmalen Schlitz auf den breiten Hotelflur, auf welchem er Sirius und Remus begegnete, die ihn angespannt anschauten.

"Es wird ihm morgen besser gehen."

"Hast du ihm etwa was gegeben?" James nickte nur, wobei Sirius ihn erstaunt ansah, da sein Freund sonst nie an so etwas wie Heiltränke dachte.

"Lily!" Als wenn er die Gedanken seines Gegenübers lesen konnte antwortete er nur mit dem Namen seiner Frau, wobei Sirius genau verstand und nur nickte.

"Was machst du jetzt?"

"Könnt ihr Harry bei Molly abholen, ich möchte ihn jetzt nicht allein lassen, nicht das er wieder ausbricht."

Harry schnaubte wütend, diese rothaarigen Zwillinge hatten ihn ausgetrickst, sie hatten es gewagt einen Potter zu verspotten, das würde Rache bedeuten und ganz sicher würde nichts auf ihn zurückfallen. Er drehte den lachenden Rotschöpfen den Rücken zu und lief zielstrebig auf die Zimmertür zu, wobei ihm Molly Weasley letztendlich den Weg versperrte und ihn von oben bis unten musterte.

Harry kam sich lächerlich vor, als die komische Frau ihn anlächelte, gut, er sah vielleicht auch komisch aus, vielleicht sogar so, das man über ihn lachen konnte, aber das war kein Grund dieses auch tatsächlich zu tun, niemand lachte über ihn oder über Evan und erst recht durfte ihn niemand im Schlaf anmalen.

Jetzt griff sie auch noch nach einer Hand, das wurde immer schrecklicher für ihn. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte Probleme seine Tränen noch zurück zuhalten, er wollte zu seinem Vater, der würde nicht über ihn lachen, diese Monster würden noch bezahlen, wenn Evan da war erst recht.

Harry wischte sich mit seinem Arm über die feuchten Augen, wobei er gleichzeitig einen roten Strich über diese zog, da Fred und George ihm Fingerfarben auf den Arm geschmiert hatten, die noch nicht getrocknet waren. Er malte sich schon in seinem Kopf aus, was er mit den Jungs alles anstellen würde, wenn er sich mit seinem Bruder verständigen konnte.

Gerade als Molly den Jungen ins Badezimmer ziehen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür, was den Schwarzhaarigen ausatmen ließ, vielleicht war das ja sein Vater und der würde schon dafür sorgen, das alle ihre gerechte Strafe erhielten, schließlich war er Lehrer und diese sind bekanntlich immer fair.

Sirius musste sein Lachen wirklich unterdrücken, Harry war von oben bis unten in den seltsamsten Farben bemalt worden, angefangen mit blauen Haaren bis zu bunten Füßen, die nun in seinen Sandalen steckten. Der Blick des Jungen war allerdings noch mehr zum lachen, Harry schaute aus der Wäsche, als wenn er gerade eine Zitrone gegessen hatte. Er konnte, nach Sirius Meinung, sogar Severus Snape mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck konkurenz machen, von daher lachten weder er noch Remus über den Anblick.

Sirius hatte Molly und ihre Familie noch zum Abendessen eingeladen, bevor er Harry bei der Hand genommen hatte und ihn nun zum Zimmer der beiden Erwachsenen brachte, um diesen dort erst einmal zu schrubben, damit der Schwarzhaarige wenigstens wieder seine eigene Hautfarbe hatte.

Remus lief in der Zeit zu James, um neue Sachen zu holen, wobei ihm ein, anscheinend wieder munterer, Evan die Tür öffnete und ihn schuldig anschaute. Der Werwolf hob sein Patenkind hoch und trug diesen wieder ins Zimmer, wo er ihn direkt auf James absetzte, der anscheinend eingeschlafen war, während Evan sich regenerierte.

"Du musst leise sein Onkel Remus, nicht das Daddy aufwacht und mit mir schimpft."

"Er wird nicht mit dir schimpfen, aber vielleicht hätten Onkel Sirius und ich das öfter mal machen sollen, schließlich bist du nicht das erste Mal weggelaufen."

"Ich wollt doch nur zu meiner Mum." Der kleine Junge schaute Remus traurig an, wobei die ersten Tränen sich ihren Weg suchten.

James öffnete vorsichtig seine Augen und schaute Evan zu, der schuldig zu seinem Patenonkel schaute und versuchte sich zu erklären. Ohne dass sein Sohn es bemerkte, schlang er die Arme um den kleinen Körper und drückte ihn fest an sich, bevor er einen Kuss direkt auf die noch warme Stirn des Jungen drückte.

"Lauf nie wieder weg, ich hab mir sorgen gemacht."

"Ja Daddy."

"So und jetzt schau nicht so, sondern geh dir andere Sachen anziehen." Evan stand von seinem Vater auf und schlich leise ins Nebenzimmer, während James sich im Bett aufsetzte und Remus anschaute, der einige Kindersachen über seinem Arm trug.

"Wohin willst du damit?"

"Sirius duscht Harry gerade, anscheinend ist dein anderer Sohn in der Zwischenzeit in eine Farbschlacht geraten, ich wünsch dir mit den nächsten Weasleys schon einmal viel Spaß, wenn sie denn nach Hogwarts kommen. Moment das müsste sogar jetzt diesen Sommer sein."

James knurrte seinen Freund wütend an, wenn Remus überlegte dann immer laut und wenn diese Weasley-Zwillinge nicht einmal halt vor seinem Sohn machten, wie würde das dann erst in der Schule werden, wenn sie nicht mehr unter der Aufsicht ihrer Mutter standen.

"Ach übrigens Sirius hat Molly und die Kinder heute Abend zum Essen eingeladen und das müsste exakt in einer Stunde sein, also mach dich fertig." Bevor James etwas erwidern konnte, war Remus aus dem Hotelzimmer verschwunden und Evan schaute vorsichtig um die Ecke, um zu schauen, ob sein Vater nicht doch noch wütend auf ihn geworden ist.

"Wie hat er es aufgenommen, dass wir mit Molly essen gehen?"

"Für James Verhältnisse? Recht gut mag ich zu behaupten und Evan scheint es auch schon besser zu gehen."

"Glaubst du, der Abend wird friedlich verlaufen? Harry hatte so ein funkeln in den Augen, als wir ihn abgeholt haben."

"Ich glaube, wir werden diesen Urlaub nur schwer überleben nach der Aktion, du weißt wie nachtragend Harry sein kann, sogar seinem Bruder gegenüber."

"Ja, lass uns mal schauen was heute noch alles passieren wird."

TBC


	10. Chaos und noch mehr Chaos

**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren außer an den von mir erdachten. Ich möchte hiermit kein Geld verdienen und die alleinigen Rechte liegen bei JKR

**A/N: **

_Azu: Aehm ja man kann schon sagen, das Sirius das mit Absicht gemacht hat oder aus Hoeflichkeit, wie man es nimmt -g- Naja noch hab ich das chap hier nicht fertig, ich denke aber das Harrys Rache dir schon irgendwie gefallen wird, wenn ich sie jetzt noch reinbringe -g-_

_tja des mit Lily loes ich noch auf, aber nicht jetzt, sondern in einem der weiteren kapitel, viele wird es zwar nicht mehr geben aber naja…_

so zum nächsten chap dann…auch wenn es etwas kurz geraten ist…viel spass damit und denk immer an den Go-Button unten -g-

**Chaos und noch mehr Chaos**

James Hand wanderte instinktiv an Evan's Stirn, um noch einmal zu fühlen, ob sein Sohn noch Fieber hatte. Der kleine Schwarzhaarige hielt solange still, bis die Hand wieder verschwunden war und tippte nun von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während er nur mit einer Shorts vor seinem Vater stand.

"Immer noch ganz heiß. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit dir auch zum Essen gehen soll, du gehörst ins Bett und nicht in ein Restaurant."

Der Erwachsene wühlte kurz in der Reisetasche seiner Söhne und zog für seinen Jüngsten ein langärmliges Shirt raus und eine Jeans, die aussah, als wenn Evan da zwei Mal hinein passte. In Gedanken machte er sich eine weitere Notiz, dass er Evan nie wieder mit Sirius und Remus einkaufen schicken würde. anscheinend waren alle Sachen von Evan zu groß und nicht für einen Siebenjährigen, wie er letztendlich auch im Etikett feststellte.

"Schatz, verrat mir einmal, wieso alle deine Sachen für 9-10 jährige Jungs sind?"

"Ich fand die so schön und die anderen, die waren immer so eng oder gab es einfach nicht für mich, aber ich wollt die haben."

Evan fing an zu schniefen, was James als Nebenwirkung der Heiltränke oder der Erkältung abstempelte, bevor er seinen Sohn in seine Arme schloss und ihm die wärmeren Sachen überzog. Evan kuschelte sich an seinen Vater und schloss seine braunen Augen, wobei er allerdings nicht einschlief.

"Daddy gehen wir jetzt zu Harry?"

"Ja Kleiner und dann gehen wir was essen, so dass du schnell wieder ins Bett kommst."

"In dein Bett?"

"Wenn du möchtest."

Evan drückte sich fester an James, bevor er aufsprang und sich gleich wieder an dem Erwachsenen festhielt, da ihm auf einmal ganz schwindelig war. James musste schmunzeln, seine Jungs waren schon gute Schauspieler, aber wenn sie krank waren, konnte man dieses auch sofort sehen, wobei die beiden Strolche in seiner Gegenwart selten krank waren. James musste sich eingestehen, dass er seine Söhne teils gar nicht kannte, er sah sie in den Ferien und sonst nicht, das waren gerade einmal zwölf Wochen im Jahr.

Evan zog seinen Vater zur Tür, als es ihm besser ging, der kleine Junge wollte so schnell es nur ging zu seinem Zwillingsbruder, um mit ihm zu reden, um ihm zu erzählen, das ihr Daddy ihn ganz fest in den Arm genommen hatte, wie früher, als sie noch mit in Hogwarts gelebt haben, als sie ihre Mutter und ihren Vater jeden Tag sehen konnten, wann immer sie wollten, naja solange kein Unterricht war zumindest.

James musste lächeln, Evan war eine Persönlichkeit für sich, er wurde nicht aus ihm schlau, er konnte nicht zuordnen, was der Junge dachte, was er als nächstes anstellen würde, Evan erinnerte ihn an sich selbst, als er noch klein war. Immer musste ein Abenteuer her und in solchen Momente fühlte er sich frei.

Evan hatte Probleme seinen Vater hinter sich her zuziehen, er war auf einmal wieder so müde, so dass er immer langsamer wurde und letztendlich stehen blieb und ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

"Evan wollen wir nicht besser ins Zimmer gehen und du legst dich schlafen?"

"Nein, ich will zu Harry."

James hob seinen Jüngsten hoch und trug ihn zum Restaurant, wo schon die gesamte Weasleyfamilie an einem Tisch saß und Sirius sich mit Remus und Harry gerade hinsetzte. James zog die letzten freien Stühle vom Tisch ab und ließ seinen Sohn auf den Stuhl neben Harry sinken, während er sich selbst auf dem Stuhl daneben niederließ.

"Du Harry, wieso bist du denn an der Stirn so blau?" Evan schaute seinen Bruder fragend an, der nur knurrte, als wenn er ein großer Hund wäre und den kleinen Schwarzhaarigen gleich in Einzelteile zerreißen würde.

"Das waren diese beiden blöden Jungs mit den roten Haaren. Hilfst du mir oder nicht?"

Evan nickte leicht, sein Kopf schmerzte, aber seinen Bruder würde er nicht im Stich lassen, egal was geschehen mag, er würde zu ihm halten und bis jetzt wurden sie nie erwischt, sie wussten immer, was sie tun mussten, um alles perfekt auf die Reihe zu bekommen.

Sirius beobachtete, wie die Zwillinge ihre Köpfe zusammen steckten und Evan zaghaft nickte. Das würde übel enden, die Jungen hatten noch nie jemanden ungeschoren davon kommen lassen und die Zwillinge der Weasleys würde dasselbe Schicksal widerfahren, wie allen anderen Opfern auch. Am Ende würde es nur zwei Sieger geben und die hießen immer Potter mit Nachnamen.

Sirius deutete James mit einem Nicken zu, das die Jungen etwas planten, allerdings schien dieser nicht zu begreifen, was sein bester Freund von ihm wollte, da er seit geschlagenen zwanzig Minuten von Percy Weasley und seine Hausaufgaben voll gequatscht wurde, während Molly auf Remus einredete.

Evan rieb sich über die Augen, es war so warm in diesem Restaurant und er wusste, das sein Dad wollte, das er still sitzen blieb, das hatten seine Eltern ihm mal erklärt, in einem Restaurant muss man sich benehmen, auch wenn man es nicht möchte.

Harry dagegen rutschte unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her, er und sein Bruder hatten die perfekte Rache geplant, diese anderen Zwillinge würden sich wünschen ihn nie mit Fingerfarben angemalt zu haben, ohja, die Rache sollte sein.

Evan gähnte, so dass sein Vater darauf aufmerksam wurde, alles war geplant, er würde die Erwachsenen ablenken, solange Harry den Rest erledigte. Lange dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis sich alle Augen auf den kleinsten Potter gerichtet hatten und die Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Zwillingsbruder abgelenkt war.

Harry ließ sich von seinem Stuhl unter den Tisch gleiten und fing an die Schnürsenkel der Weasley-Zwillinge zusammen zuknoten, danach schüttete er ein weißliches Pulver auf deren Essen, welches Evan vor längerer Zeit seinem Onkel Sirius geklaut hatte. Harry setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und schaute zu seinem Bruder, der in der Zwischenzeit auf dem Schoss seines Paten saß und sich näher an den Körper drückte.

"Remus ich geh schon mit Evan auf unser Zimmer, das hat keinen Sinn mehr. Entschuldige mich Molly, es war bis jetzt ein schöner Abend." James nahm seinen Jüngsten auf den Arm und verließ das Restaurant, während die Anwesenden weiter aßen.

Harry grinste innerlich, langsam veränderte sich die Hautfarbe der anderen Zwillinge änderte und es noch keiner merkte. Sirius schaute sein Patenkind nervös an, irgendwas war anders, Harry schien nicht mehr wütend zu sein und auch der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen war anders. Dieses Glitzern, es kam ihm bekannt vor, Sirius folgte Harrys Blick und stellte mit entsetzen fest, das der 7jährige anscheinend an seiner Schublade war und dort einige Scherzartikel entwendet hatte, die er nun an den fremden Zwillinge als Rache testen musste. Sirius seufzte, die Wirkung ließ erst nach 24 Stunden ab und Molly würde sicher nicht solange mit zwei karierten Jungen durch den Badeort laufen wollen.

Er bemerkte, wie nun langsam alle seine Rache bemerkten und die Opfer aufsprangen und los rennen wollten, allerdings an ihren Schnürsenkeln scheiterten und der Länge nach hinfielen. Nun konnte Harry sein Grinsen nicht mehr verstecken, da alle Gäste des Restaurants auf die, am Boden liegenden, Jungs schauten und hinter vorgehaltener Hand redeten.

"Harry James Potter!"

Harry zuckte zusammen, sein Onkel sprach selten in einem so strengen Ton mit ihm, außerdem verwendete sonst nur seine Mutter seinen vollen Namen und dies hieß nie etwas Gutes.


	11. Nach dem Essen

**Titel:** Chaosurlaub

**Autor:** GefallenerEngel

**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren außer an den von mir erdachten. Ich möchte hiermit kein Geld verdienen und die alleinigen Rechte liegen bei JKR

**Rating:** G

**Zusammenfassung:** Lily brauch einmal Urlaub von ihren 3 Männern und schickt James daher mit den Zwillingen und Sirius auf eine kleine Reise, damit sie endlich mal wieder ausspannen kann.

**A/N:** Ja es hat länger gedauert, ich entschuldige mich hiermit, dachte eigentlich ich hätte das Kapitel geuppt, das liegt schon ein Jahr hier rum, und da ich gerade in einer kreativen Phase bin und neben "Truths" alles mögliche schreibe, wird auch das hier weiter gehen...also R&R

* * *

**Nach dem Essen**

Harry saß auf Sirius Bett und starrte seine Füße an, vor ihm lief Sirius auf und ab. Harry schaute kurz auf, als sein Onkel stehen blieb. Sirius Gesicht war hochrot und seine Augen schauten sein Patenkind wütend an.

Harry schluckte und schaute schnell wieder auf seine Füße. Wenn doch bloß sein Onkel Remus mit im Zimmer wäre, dann wäre sicher alles nicht so schlimm,aber der musste ja zu seinem Vater gehen und das gab bestimmt noch mehr Ärger.

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht Harry? Halt sag besser nichts junger Mann!" Harry starrte seinen Onkel mit offenem Mund an, da er ihm eigentlich die Frage beantworten wollte.

"Du hast dir gar nichts dabei gedacht! Du kannst doch nicht einfach irgendwas aus meiner Schublade nehmen, was wäre wenn das Pulver gefährlich gewesen wäre und erst die ganzen Muggel in dem Restaurant..."

Weiter kam Sirius nicht, da es an der Tür klopfte und er somit von Harry abgelenkt wurde.

"Wehe du bewegst dich junger Mann!"

Harry starrte wieder auf seine Füße und konzentrierte sich darauf, sich keinen Millimeter zu bewegen. So wütend war sein Onkel wirklich noch nie gewesen, sonst lachte er immer, wenn Evan und er was anstellten und Onkel Remus schimpfte, aber diesmal nicht.

Sirius hatte ihn nach dem Streich sofort auf den Arm genommen und mit ihm das Restaurant verlassen und ihn aufs Zimmer gebracht, während Remus das Essen bezahlte und die Mutter dieser doofen rothaarigen Kinder beruhigte.

"Wo ist er Sirius?"

Harry erkannte die Stimme seines Vaters sofort und wünschte sich unsichtbar zu sein, sein Vater klang nicht sauer, aber auch gar nichts glücklich.

"Er sitzt auf dem Bett und ich war mit ihm noch nicht fertig!"

"Lass das meine Sorge sein Padfoot, ich kümmer mich um ihn."

Harry blickte vorsichtig auf, als sein Vater vor ihm stand. James sah nicht böse aus, was Harry nun doch verwunderte.

"Los Harry ab in unser Zimmer und sofort ins Bett." Harry sah, wie Sirius protestieren wollte, aber von seinem Vater unterbrochen wurde. "Wir reden später!"

Harry stand vom Bett auf und folgte seinem Vater aus dem Zimmer, ohne Sirius noch einmal anzuschauen. Sirius dagegen schaute seinem Freund verwirrt, aber besorgt hinterher.

James schloss die Zwischentür zu seinem Zimmer und dem der Zwillinge, in dem Harry allein im Bett lag und hoffentlich bald schlafen würde. James hatte nichts zu dem Siebenjährigen gesagt, nachdem er ihn bei Sirius abgeholt hatte. Remus war in der Zwischenzeit auch gegangen, er hatte kurz auf Evan aufgepasst, der in James Bett schlief.

Als Remus zu ihm gekommen war, hatte dieser kurz geschildert, was sich nach James verlassen im Restaurant abgespielt hatte. Daraufhin hatte James Harry nur abgeholt und ins besagte Bett gesteckt. James Blick blieb auf Evan hängen der friedlich schlief. Er setzte sich in einen Sessel, der neben dem Bett stand, schaute seinen Jüngsten an und dachte nach.

Hatten er und Lily die Kinder vernachlässigt in den letzten zwei Jahren?

Hatten sie wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, nach der Einschulung der Kinder, weiter zu arbeiten?

James schüttelte seinen Kopf, er kannte seine kleinen Jungen nicht mehr und was ihn noch mehr belastete war, dass er weder Sirius noch Remus jemals gefragt hatte, ob mit den Kleinen etwas nicht stimmen würde.

"Daddy?"

"Schlaf weiter Evan. Du musste doch wieder gesund werden, für den Strand."

"Daddy bist du böse mit uns?" Evan hatte sich mühsam aufgesetzt und schaute seinen Vater mit seinen braunen Augen an.

"Ein bisschen, was habt ihr euch den dabei gedacht? Es hätte den beiden Weasley Kinder was schlimmes passieren können." James setzte sich zu Evan aufs Bett und nahm seinen Sohn fest in den Arm, immer noch hatte das kleine Wesen in seinem Arm einen warmen Kopf.

"Die waren so gemein zu Harry und da wollten wir das auch mit denen machen." James hielt Evan nach diesem Satz noch fester und starrte die gegenüberliegende Wand an.

"Daddy? Ist Mummy böse mit uns oder warum ist sie nicht hier?" James wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, er hatte eigentlich gehofft, das Evan weiter schlafen würde, wenn er ihn in den Arm nehmen würde, auch hätte er nicht mit so einer Frage gerechnet.

"Nein Schatz, Mummy ist nicht böse auf uns und jetzt schlaf weiter."

James fiel zurück in seine Gedanken, ihm war klar, das er schnell mit Lily reden musste, dass sie alles anders regeln mussten. Sirius und Remus waren kein Ersatz für sie und doch wusste er nicht, wie das alles funktionieren konnte. Was war mit ihren Arbeitsstellen? Wie sollten sie alles nur auf die Reihe bekommen?

James spürte Evans regelmäßige Atemzüge und legte das kleine Bündel wieder richtig ins Bett, bevor er sich aufmachte, um mit Sirius und Remus über die Kleinen zu sprechen.

Harry hörte, dass sein Vater das andere Zimmer verlassen hatte und öffnete die Zwischentür eine Spalt breit. Er drückte sich durch den Spalt und schlich vorsichtig zu seinem Bruder.

"Evan?"

Harry traute sich nicht seinen Bruder laut anzusprechen und flüsterte lieber, vielleicht war sein Vater noch gar nicht soweit weg und würde ihn sonst noch hören. Als Evan sich nicht regte, fing er an ihn zu rütteln.

Evan schlug langsam seine Augen auf und suchte die Quelle, die ihn geweckt hatte. Erst langsam erkannte er seinen Bruder, der ihn gespannt ansah.

"Warum weckst du mich?"

"Weil du es sonst immer bei mir machst?"

"Wo ist..."

"...Daddy? Weiß nichts. Er ist sehr böse oder?" Harry schaute traurig auf den Boden, als er zu seinem Bruder sprach.

"Ist er nicht, hat er gesagt, aber ich glaub Daddy ist traurig."

Die Zwillinge schauten sich in die Augen und beide wussten sofort was der andere dachte und was sie tun musste. Evan schälte sich unter den ganzen Decken hervor, die sein Vater um ihn gewickelt hatte und folgte schließlich seinem großen Bruder ins andere Zimmer.

---

"Was weiß ich noch alles nicht über meine Kinder? Warum habt ihr Lily und mich nie kontaktiert, wenn was war?"

James lief bei Remus und Sirius seit einigen Minuten im Zimmer auf und ab, während er seinen Freunden immer mehr Fragen über seine Kinder stellte, um alles aus den letzten zwei Jahren zu erfahren.

"Ist Evan schön öfter weggelaufen? Und wieso lasst ihr eure Scherzartikel herumliegen? Die sind gefährlich für kleine Kinder, gerade ihr solltet das wissen."

"James setz dich hin und lass uns in Ruhe über alles reden, bitte!" Der angesprochene seufzte und ließ sich in einen leeren Sessel fallen, wo er sich erstmal durch seine schwarzen Haare fuhr, danach hörte er seinen Freunden in Ruhe zu.


	12. Gedanken

**Titel:** Chaosurlaub

**Autor:** GefallenerEngel

**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren außer an den von mir erdachten. Ich möchte hiermit kein Geld verdienen und die alleinigen Rechte liegen bei JKR

**Rating:** G

**Zusammenfassung:** Lily brauch einmal Urlaub von ihren 3 Männern und schickt James daher mit den Zwillingen und Sirius auf eine kleine Reise, damit sie endlich mal wieder ausspannen kann.

**A/N: **Leider verhältnismäßigkurz geraten, dafür aber gebetat *g* hoffe es gefällt auch wenns ein wenig ernster wird aktuell, aber mal abwarten

Also R&R und danke für die das letzte Kapitel gelesen haben und noch ein größeren Dank, die auch ihre Meinung dazu geschrieben haben

* * *

**Gedanken**

"Ich komme schon! Nicht auflegen!" Lily Potter rannte die Treppe herunter und griff zum Telefonhörer.

"Hallo?"

Am anderen Ende der Leitung war es still. Sie konnte zwar regelmäßige Atemzüge hören, aber anscheinend traute sich der Anrufer nicht etwas zu sagen.

"Hallo? Wer ist denn da?"

Lily hörte immer noch die Atemzüge und vernahm zudem noch ein Schniefen durch den Hörer. Eigentlich war ihr das Spiel zu blöd. Wieso sollte sie dem Rauschen der Leitung oder besser gesagt den Atemgeräuschen weiter zuhören?

Kurzerhand legte sie den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel und ging zurück ins Badezimmer, wo sie sich gerade Wasser für ein Bad eingelassen hatte.

---

"Du hättest was sagen sollen!"

"Aber du hattest den Hörer, also hättest du was sagen müssen." entgegenete Evan seinem älteren Bruder und wischte sich seine Nase erneut am Ärmel ab.

"Ich wusst aber nicht was ich Mummy sagen sollte und..." Harry stoppte, als er ein Geräusch vor der Tür hörte.

Nachdem Evan von Harry geweckt worden war, hatten sie beschlossen ihre Mutter anzurufen um ihr zu sagen, dass sie auch in den Urlaub kommen sollte, sie auch hier sein solle. Aber die Zwillinge hatten erst einmal Zeit gebraucht herauszufinden, wie man die Nummer in diesem Land ins Telefon eingeben einzugeben hatte. Dass sie beim vierten Versuch ihre Mummy dran hatten konnten sie sich nicht erklären, vorher waren immer nur komisch sprechende Menschen am anderen Ende der Leitung gewesen.

Sie sahen wie sich die Tür öffnete und ihr Vater das Zimmer betrat. Harry schaute erschrocken auf den Telefonhörer in seiner Hand.

"Was macht ihr zwei denn schon wieder?" fragte James und nahm den Kindern das Telefon weg. "Ihr solltet doch Beide schlafen."

James nahm zuerst Harry hoch und legte ihn in das große Bett, bevor er Evan wieder mit in sein Zimmer nahm.

---

Etwas stimmte nicht. Lily saß nach ihrem Bad im Wohnzimmer und schaltete durch die Fernsehkanäle. Normalerweise wurden solche Telefonstreiche wiederholt, aber dieses Mal hatte das Telefon nicht erneut geklingelt.

Auch beschlich sie immer mehr das Gefühl, dass der Anruf wichtig gewesen war. Aber wieso wurde dann nicht noch einmal angerufen?

Sie schaltete den Fernseher aus und nahm sich ein Buch zur Hand, wobei ihr Blick kurz auf ein Foto, welches auf dem kleinen Tisch stand, fiel. Sie musste sofort lächeln - auf dem Bild saßen Harry und Evan auf dem Boden und spielten mit ihren Bauklötzen. Das Bild stammte vom letzten Weihnachtsfest, welches die gesamte Familie auf Hogwarts gefeiert hatte.

Jetzt erst bemerkte sie, wie sehr sie ihre drei Männer vermisste. Damals war Evan nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen, war ihr im großen Schloss überall hin gefolgt und hatte dabei kein Wort gesagt. Harry dagegen fand es anscheinend interessanter seinem Vater beim Kontrollieren der letzten Aufsätze zuzusehen.

Lily legte das Buch wieder auf den Tisch und nahm stattdessen nun das Bild in die Hand. Ja, sie vermisste vor allem ihre zwei Monster, sie konnten anstrengend sein und dennoch liebte sie die beiden über alles.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als das Telefon erneut klingelte. Sie legte das Bild zur Seite und nahm das Telefon ab.

---

Alles schien komplizierter, als gedacht. Sie hatten telefoniert, aber den eigentlichen Grund seines Anrufes hatte er letztendlich doch verschwiegen. Er hatte sich gedrückt, sie klang so glücklich, als sie seine Stimme gehört hatte und dem Ganzen wollte er keinen Dämpfer versetzen.

James seufzte. Seit die Zwillinge von ihm wieder in ihre Betten gesteckt worden waren, hatte er über das Gespräch mit Sirius und Remus nachgedacht ehe er Lily angerufen hatte. Jetzt beobachtete er Evan, wie sich dessen Brustkorb regelmäßig hob und wieder senkte. Die Heiltränke schienen gewirkt zu haben, das Fieber war weg und auch sonst, war kein Anzeichen einer Erkältung mehr zu erkennen.

Immer wieder kamen James die Fragen in den Kopf, was im letzten Jahr eigentlich geschehen war.

Wieso hatten Sirius und Remus nichts gesagt?

Wieso hatten er und Lily nichts bemerkt?

Wieso war ihnen bei den Kindern keine Veränderung aufgefallen?

James schloss seine Augen, während er weiter darüber nachdachte, was sie falsch gemacht hatten. Er bemerkte dabei nicht, wie er einschlief.


End file.
